


【未授权翻译】一英镑的赌约 A small bet for small minds

by Peeeepper



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 作者：Neku-neko（太太已经退坑多年，暂未授权，侵删）原文链接：https://www.deviantart.com/neku-neko/art/A-small-bet-for-small-minds-259362835分级：G配对：轻微伯纳德&汉弗莱暗示，三人组互动向翻译：Peeeepper校对：Mozzie概述：无聊的大臣和私人秘书关于汉弗莱爵士的头发打了一个小小的赌。又可概括为两个男人商议如何才能趁猫不注意撸到猫（划掉）。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Bernard Woolley, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【未授权翻译】一英镑的赌约 A small bet for small minds

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇非常非常可爱的文，三个人互动可爱死我了，我读完立刻准备拿舌头去翻（不是）。第一次翻译战战兢兢又双叒叕祸害M太哈哈哈绑架她做我的Beta，给我漏得跟筛子似的翻译缝缝补补233。抱紧M太啵唧一口！标题我和M太讨论半天也还是不知道怎么翻译好，欢迎各位来想想看有没有更合适的翻法，包括不确定的一句在正文里也原文附上，翻译好难XD感觉我的翻译知识全还给老师了（）欢迎各位讨论，祝大家食用愉快！

“这是您要的文件，大臣。”伯纳德走进办公室，把文件越过汉弗莱的肩膀递过去。 对方短暂转身，有那么一秒伯纳德的手蹭过他的头发，又马上离开了。  
汉弗莱和吉姆开始谈论拟议的学校计划，伯纳德站在汉弗莱的身后，陷入静止。  
“我碰了他！我碰了他的头发！”  
伯纳德在心里偷偷雀跃，但脸颊上只显露出些淡淡的玫瑰色调。 他不自觉地摇晃身体重心，直到汉弗莱离开，目送他消失在办公室门口。

伯纳德叹了口气。  
“你为什么不告诉他你对他的感觉？伯纳德？” 吉姆也叹了口气，戴上眼镜开始仔细阅读这份报告。  
“哦，呃……” 伯纳德并没有意识到自己表现得如此明显。 吉姆已经发现这件事有一段时间了，但伯纳德仍然迟迟没有和汉弗莱告白。 “这个嘛，大臣……他一定不会回应我的……”  
“你又不知道。告诉他伯纳德。” 吉姆笑了，非常高兴这八面玲珑滴水不漏的公务员也有一个弱点被他抓到了。

“嗯……”吉姆叹了口气，看着伯纳德盯着自己的手出神。

“出什么问题了么？”

“我的手摸到了他的头发……”伯纳德看起来快要高兴哭了。

“上帝，你对他简直是，神魂颠倒……”吉姆叹了口气。 “摸起来硬吗？”

“硬？为什么他的头发会硬？”

“嗯……它看起来有点……毛糙。” 吉姆耸了耸肩，想知道他们究竟是为什么会开始讨论汉弗莱的头发——全世界最无聊，最没有创意的事情没有之一。

“哦，不。我觉得它们很丝滑。汉弗莱爵士那么温柔怎么可能有粗硬的头发。伯纳德脸上露出那种梦幻的傻笑，吉姆看着自己被恋情冲昏头脑的私人秘书哀嚎了一声。

“你有好好摸摸它们吗？”  
“呃，并没有，大臣...”

“好吧，我敢和你打赌……”吉姆翻了翻口袋。 “ 1英镑，他的头发绝对很粗糙。” 他拿起钞票。

同意下注之前，伯纳德看上去有些困惑。  
“现在的问题是……我们要怎么才能摸到汉弗莱的头发？” 吉姆坐回去思考着，又咬起了眼镜腿儿。

由于无法单凭视觉取胜，他们试图靠近汉弗莱来制造点可以“不经意”触摸到对方头发的机会，但每次都失败了。 汉弗莱像是知道他们想干什么似的，每次在他们要动手的时候都会突然转身，盯着两个鬼鬼祟祟的人一副狐疑的样子，欲言又止。

再一次，伯纳德悄悄靠近汉弗莱身后，让吉姆用雪利酒和谈话吸引汉弗莱的注意。  
伯纳德颤颤巍巍地抬起手，将悬在头部上方的手掌缓慢降落至汉弗莱略带灰色的头发 他仍然坚信爵士的头发是柔滑的，并希望能亲手证明这一点。

或许是因为吉姆瞟向他的视线，或者是汉弗莱那种奇怪的，像猫一样的直觉，总之他警觉起来，猛地从座位上转身，正看到伯纳德那只可疑的手，在他脑后的半空中悬着。  
“伯纳德？你究竟在……实际上，我必须要指出，你们两个最近在我周围鬼鬼祟祟的非常可疑。你们究竟在搞什么鬼？” 汉弗莱目光灼灼，两人被抓了个现行的人此时只得正左顾右盼隐来掩饰自己的尴尬。

“我们只是……”吉姆试图拼凑一个合适的理由或措辞。 “……告诉他，伯纳德。”  
伯纳德的脸上仿佛出现了大写加粗的几个字“为什么是我？！” 。

“伯纳德？” 汉弗莱转向他。

“恩……嗯，你明白了，那是……我的意思是……”伯纳德在爵士杀人的目光下把惯用的拖延战术直接打包扔出窗外。

“伯纳德……”汉弗莱压低嗓音警告道，可怜的私人秘书完全无力抵抗那低沉而颇具威胁的声音。  
“哦，上帝……您知道，大臣和我……下注……” 伯纳德自暴自弃决定和盘托出。

“是的？” 汉弗莱其实很讨厌这样直接地向伯纳德施压。 如非必要，他更倾向隐藏自己的内心情绪。  
“嗯，嗯……我认为您是一位好脾气的绅士，所以您的头发一定也与您性格相符，但是大臣似乎并不赞同，嗯，我只是出于严谨的态度，证明我的观点，哦，天呐 ，呃……” 伯纳德慌忙地撤回了自己的手，坐立不安并抿着嘴唇。 “我很抱歉汉弗莱爵士...”

“你对我的头发感兴趣吗？” 汉弗莱简直不敢相信，甚至要笑出声来。 这是如此愚蠢而琐碎，却奇异地……滑稽。  
“是的。”  
汉弗莱难以置信地微笑着，下意识地在耳朵上方抓了抓，然后开口说道：

“好吧，我从没想过我的头发会令你们二位这么感兴趣……但是他们的确说过“简单的头脑（ao）会被简单的事困扰（ao）”。（*But they do say small things amuse small minds.）” 汉弗莱笑了。 伯纳德和吉姆看上去很受冒犯。 “不是指你们两个，我是说，不。。。我不是那个意思，尤其不是说你伯纳德。”  
伯纳德的眉毛随着他飞扬的心挑起，听到汉弗莱这样赞美他。 他的心就像融化的巧克力，傻笑不止。  
“那就继续。解决你的小赌注。” 汉弗莱叹了口气。

“你的意思是...？” 伯纳德小心地指了指他的头发。

“是的，伯纳德。我允许你触摸我。” 汉弗莱也意识到了自己说出口话非常糟糕，于是嫌弃地皱了皱眉毛。

伯纳德看到吉姆打趣的笑顿时满脸通红。 他知道他八成是想歪了。但是此时他对触碰汉弗莱爵士的渴望超过了世界上的任何事。  
于是伯纳德小心翼翼地伸出一只手，轻轻放在汉弗莱的头上。  
这陌生的触感对他们双方而言都十分新奇，当伯纳德的手指轻轻滑入汉弗莱蓬松的头发时，那些卷曲的发丝摸起来温暖而舒适，伯纳德让自己的指尖穿过了几簇发卷，然后满足地停在了那里。

“怎么样？” 吉姆问，使劲儿注视着这个奇特的场景。

“就像……我小时候最喜欢的泰迪熊……那么柔软和蓬松……”伯纳德满脸孩子气地笑着。  
“ 蛤？ ...” 吉姆似乎不相信他，踱步过来随意地也在汉弗莱头上摸了两把，向自己证明自己输了。 事实上，它们真的像丝绸一样柔滑。

“你们两个介意...吗？” 汉弗莱四处张望，感到这场面尴尬又愚蠢。

吉姆回到座位上叹了口气，掏出1英镑的钞票。

伯纳德的手仍然保持在原位，汉弗莱以一种困惑的，几乎是关注的表情抬头看着他。  
“伯纳德？”

“哦，天哪！对不起！” 伯纳德几乎立刻缩回了手，好像被烫到一样，立刻交握着自己的手掌。 “手感实在是太好了……汉弗莱爵士……”伯纳德脸红地承认。

“谢谢……伯纳德……”汉弗莱显然不习惯这种夸奖。 “足够柔滑，让您赢吗？”  
“哦，是的……”伯纳德仍然沉浸在触碰到日思夜想的心上人的狂喜中无法自拔。他肉眼可见地克制着跳跃冲动，冷静地拿走吉姆的钱然后走了出去。

“他最近是怎么回事，大臣？我搞不明白……”汉弗莱皱着眉头，凝视着那扇紧闭的门。

“真的吗？你不知道是什么困扰了伯纳德？” 吉姆简直不敢相信汉弗莱会这么迟钝，又或者是伯纳德到底看上他哪了。

“不知道……那原因重要吗？私人吗？”

“两个都有。” 吉姆低头继续看手中的提案。

“您知道是怎么回事吗？告诉我！” 汉弗莱伸手拿过吉姆手里的提案，将它径直扔向桌面。  
他似乎突然对这一切非常认真。  
“你似乎对伯纳德非常在意……为什么？” 有没有可能，也许...？

“恩……我们必须在一起工作……这可能会影响他的工作效率……”汉弗莱耸耸肩。

“不，汉弗莱。我指真正的原因。”

“那是……是……呃……”汉弗莱坐回去，看上去几乎被冒犯了，空气里弥漫着尴尬。

“你该不会是爱上他了吧，对吗？” 吉姆猜到了，笑了。 即使他没有，他的反应也绝对值回票价。  
“不！呃，不。当然不是！完全错误……荒唐，是的！完全是无端的臆测！祝你工作愉快！大臣！” 在否认的旋风中，汉弗莱匆匆离开了房间。

吉姆只好坐下来，放任自己的微笑逐渐扩大。

“那么为什么，亲爱的汉弗莱，你的反应与我第一次问伯纳德一模一样？”

即使他们从未相互承认，看到他们彼此的尴尬和慌张也足以使吉姆长期拿这件事调戏他们了。  
End


End file.
